Je vous sauverai
by Wonka la bibellule
Summary: J'ai perdu mon ancien compte donc je recommence ici. Hadès est en pleine dépression car Perséphone a trouvé le moyen de partir des Enfers. Mais, dans un bar miteux, il va rencontrer une jeune femme haute en couleur qui va changer définitivement sa vie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Genre : Humour, Romance, Famille et Drame.
1. Prologue : Enfin libre

Prologue : Enfin libre – 1er décembre

Elle ne se souvenait plus que l'Olympe fût aussi beau en hiver. Un fin manteau neigeux recouvrait toute la cité grecque, lui donnant un aspect encore plus féérique qu'en été.

Ici, adossée à l'une des fenêtre de l'un des salons du grand de tous les palais, juché sur le sommet du mont Olympe, Perséphone pouvait embrasser du regard l'ensemble du paysage. Il englobait les dizaines de palais à plusieurs étages, l'amphithéâtre en pierre, le Colisée, l'hippodrome ainsi que les nombreuses rues sinueuses qui serpentaient la cité et grouillaient d'esprits de la nature en tout genre et de divinités mineurs. D'où elle était, il lui était possible de voir un marché en plein air aux tentes de toutes les couleurs dont les effluves de nourritures plus alléchantes les unes que les autres venaient titiller ses narines. Elle pouvait, également, sentir les parfums des jardins en fleurs et entendre la douce musique qui s'échappait de nombreuses fenêtres.

La jeune déesse fut sortie de ses pensées par sa mère qui lui demanda :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Avant de répondre, elle prit le temps d'observer la pièce et les personnes présentes. Il s'agissait d'un salon exclusivement réservé au temps du thé. Comme attendu dans un tel lieu, la salle était grande et les murs peints d'une belle couleur crème donnaient un côté très chaleureux à l'ensemble. Elle possédait en son centre une immense table ronde en acajou. Autour de celle-ci se trouvait la maitresse de ces lieux : Héra, la reine des Dieux. Avec sa longue robe aux couleurs des plumes d'un paon et ses longs cheveux argentés tressés et rassemblés sur son épaule, elle était tout bonnement sublime. La souveraine avait enlevé sa couronne dans l'intimité de ses appartements.

A sa droite, se tenait fièrement la déesse de l'amour, Aphrodite, occupée à se remaquiller. Son apparence, comme d'habitude, changeait sans cesse : tantôt brune aux yeux bleus, tantôt rousse aux yeux verts.

Juste à côté d'elle, Hécate mélangeait tranquillement son café au lait. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu qu'un seul corps, il est vrai que pour s'asseoir c'était plus pratique que quand on en a trois.

Puis, à la gauche de la reine des cieux, il y avait la mère de Perséphone : Déméter, la déesse des moissons. Elle était habillée d'une robe verte sobre et avait coiffé ses cheveux bruns en un chignon bas. Depuis quelques jours, elle abordait un sourire heureux et intarissable, ce qui la rendait plus belle que jamais.

Perséphone, ayant fini son observation, prit le siège vacant entre sa tante et sa mère et répondit enfin :

\- Je me disais que l'Olympe en hiver m'avait terriblement manqué.

\- Mais, maintenant, tu pourras le voir autant que tu voudras, la rassura sa mère. Je ne le laisserai plus t'emmener dans cet endroit lugubre. Tu n'auras pas à supporter cet être répugnant, je te le promets.

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire avant que la déesse de l'amour ne les interrompe.

\- Quand même, s'exclama-t-elle distraitement, concentrée sur sa manucure, il est d'un laid ! C'est surement le seul dieu que je n'ai jamais mis dans mon lit. Pas qu'il me résisterait, hein. Mais, entre lui et Cerbère, je ne sais pas lequel j'ai le plus envie d'embrasser ? Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et poursuivit : Quoi qu'entre un chien et une larve, je choisirais le chien. Donc, je préfère embrasser Cerbère ? Finit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, récoltant des ricanements chez les deux déesses mineures et Déméter ainsi qu'un sourire poli de la part d'Héra.

\- Ses cheveux sont une horreur, on dirait les tentacules d'une pieuvre, rajouta Hécate déclenchant un nouvel éclat de rire. Est-ce l'on parle de sa barbe ?

\- Ah non s'il te plait n'évoque pas cette chose, supplia faussement Déméter en riant.

\- Mais le pire c'est sans doute son caractère, se plaignit Perséphone. Il est cruel, colérique, injuste et surtout il est d'une idiotie impressionnante. Des rires s'envolèrent à nouveau.

\- Zeus dit toujours qu'il passe son temps à comploter pour renverser l'Olympe, c'est vrai ? demanda Héra.

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il sache compter, répliqua la déesse des moissons.

Toutes rirent une fois de plus, à l'exception de la reine des Dieux qui se contenta de sourire.


	2. Chapter 1 : L'Ignorance

**Le blabla de l'auteur :**

 **Merci pour les commentaires :)**

Réponse aux questions dans les commentaires:

 _Angellilou_ : Merci pour le commentaire. Oui il y aura des héros mais pas ceux aux quels tu penses.

 _Cjborange_ : Merci, j'ai arrangé le problème normalement :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'Ignorance, ma seule vrai copine - 21 décembre (Pov Hadès)**

Au cours de ma longue existence, j'ai vu bien des lieux cependant le Childí reste le plus surprenants de tous. En effet, toutes personnes entrant dans ce bar subissaient une attaque éclair visant leurs sens.

Tout d'abord, notre ouïe subissait un brouhaha permanent : entre les basses qui crachaient une musique électro démodée et trop forte, les clients obligés de crier pour s'entendre ou encore ceux qui s'agaçaient contre la lenteur de la serveuse, qui pourtant s'efforcer de satisfaire la trentaine de personne présente. Le silence avait fuit les lieux depuis belle lurette.

Au même moment, notre odorat était attaqué par des effluves d'alcool, de clope, de sueur, de pisse et de vomis, nous donnant des hauts le cœur difficilement répréhensibles.

Nous n'avions même pas le temps de nous remettre de ces deux agressions que notre vue était prise d'assaut par le manque de goût évident du propriétaire. Des posters de film méconnus du grand public étaient accrochés aux murs dans l'espoir de cacher les trous et les fluides étranges présents sur le papier peint d'un couleur marron sale. Aucune des tables mises à disposition ne se ressemblaient, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient été acheté indépendamment dans le seul but de dépenser le moins d'argent possible. Il y avait des tables en bois accompagnées de banquettes en cuir, d'autre étaient en plastique et il y en avait une qui ressemblait fortement à celles présentes sur les airs d'autoroute, en bois avec les bans intégrés. De plus, aucune d'elles n'étaient accompagnaient de leurs chaises d'origines, si seulement elles avaient été acheté. Nous pouvions notamment remarquer une chaise jaune pisse qui trainer à côté d'une table bleu. Le seul point commun du mobilier était son état plus que dégradé : le cuir des banquettes était fripés et troués, les chaises bancales menaçaient de faire tomber les occupants à chaque mouvements et les tables semblaient être rongée par des ternîtes ou autres insectes du genre.

Après ces trois agressions, nous avions quelques minutes de répit le temps de commander. Une fois assis nous pouvions nous rendre compte que les tables étaient recouvertes d'une fine particule d'huile rendant notre peau plus grasse qu'elle ne l'est déjà à cause la chaleur ambiante.

Pour finir les boissons commander étaient préparées avec des alcools mal dosés et bon marchés qui nous arrachaient la gorge à chaque gouttes avalaient.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, je ne m'en souciais guère, trop plongé dans mes sombres pensées. Depuis plus d'un mois, tournaient encore et encore les derniers évènements qui avaient touché ma vie. Je ne faisais que ressasser l'illusion pitoyable qu'était ma misérable existence. Je croyais qu'après les derniers évènements, c'est-à-dire la guerre contre Papa et celle contre Mamie Gaïa, je serais accepté mais cette lettre montre bien que ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce bout de papier représente la plus grande trahison que je n'ai eu à endurer, ma plus grosse erreur : je pensais être aimé.

Ma très chère sœur Déméter, l'auteur de cette chose, avait choisir méticuleusement chacun de ses mots pour qu'ils me fassent souffrir le plus possible. Ils semblaient pourvus de pique qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans mon cœur déjà meurtrie par des millénaires de rejet et d'ignorance. Elle l'avait faite pour se venger de l'enlèvement de sa précieuse fille. Elle l'avait faite dans le but de me faire mal et elle avait réussi. Ses phrases resteront à jamais graver au fer blanc dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur.

 _Hadès,_

 _J'imagine d'ici, le sombre idiot que tu es, entrain d'attendre le retour de ma fille qui ne reviendra jamais. Mon cher frère, toute malédiction possède un contre sort et je l'ai enfin trouvé, après des années et des années de recherche. Ma petite fleur n'aura plus à subir ta présence maintenant, elle est libre. Oui libre parce que pendant des siècles tu n'as été que son bourreau et non son mari. Vois-tu comme votre mariage s'est fait sans témoin et que Perséphone affirme qu'il n'a pas eu lieu et qu'elle ne t'aime pas, aux yeux d'Héra il est nul. Je serais presque triste pour toi car même si tu viens à l'Olympe et affirme que vous êtes bien mariés, personne de te croira. Après tout qui croirait un être aussi répugnant que toi, très cher frère. Non, enfaite, tu me fais pitié. Aller, je te laisse, ma fleur à hâte de redécouvrir l'hiver, et puis tu ne mérites pas plus d'attention._

 _En espérant que tu tombes dans l'oubli, Déméter._

Comment une chose aussi insignifiante pouvait faire tant de mal ? Ou était-ce le sourire cruel que j'imaginais fleurir sur les lèvres de ma sœur ? Ou bien, étaient-ce les moqueries et les regards plein de pitié que l'on m'avait donné, tout à l'heure, durant le solstice d'hivers ?

Non rien de tout ça, je sais ce qui me faisait si mal : l'Ignorance. Ah, si douce, si fidèle, si cruelle ignorance.

Quand j'ai appris cette nouvelle, je me suis élancé vers l'Olympe mais les portes étaient fermées et elles le restèrent. J'ai eu beau tapé, crié, injurié et maudire, rien ni fit. Une fois encore, dans ma médiocre existence, je fus ignoré par ceux qui étaient censés être ma famille.

Et puis, certes, les Enfers n'étaient pas un endroit très accueillant mais ils auraient pu faire un effort pour venir voir comment j'aillais après la perte de ma femme. Ils savaient très bien qu'elle était la seule qui m'empêche de sombrer dans la folie. Mais aucun ne se déplacèrent, pas même la douce et gentille Hestia. Ils devaient surement espérer, la haut sur leur montagne, que je disparaisse dans l'oubli. Malheureusement pour eux et pour me, je survis encore une fois.

Voilà pourquoi Moi, Hadès, fils de Chronos et de Rhéa, Maître des Enfers, l'un des Trois Grands, je me retrouve dans ce bar miteux à noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool, entouré de mortels bruyants. En parlant d'eux, le volume sonore augmentait de minutes en minutes ce qui commençait à m'agacer fortement. Je reporte donc mon attention sur le bar pour constater qu'un combat avait éclaté et que l'un des mortels tentait de frapper un autre avec une chaise tandis que la serveuse essayer désespérément de les séparer. Avant, j'aurais probablement rit de cette situation absurde : voir une mortelle, pesant cinquante kilos toute mouillée, qui sautillait et agitait les bras dans tous les sens, interposée entre deux gars pesant à vue de nez quatre-vingt dix kilos secs et dont la seule envie était de se foutre sur la gueule.

Oui, j'en aurais rit. Avant.

Aujourd'hui, je me lève avec indifférence et sort de l'établissement, le tout en ignorant royalement l'appel à l'aide de la jeune serveuse. Une fois sorti, je pris quelques secondes pour apprécier le froid mordant de l'hiver avant de me diriger vers une sombre ruelle où je disparu entre les ombres.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour poser des questions ou encore pour me donner des pistes pour que j'améliore mon style d'écriture :)

A bientôt, enfin j'espère ...


	3. Chapter 2 : Je rencontre le Diable

Salut tout le monde

Merci Shitada pour ta correction :)

Bonne lecture (du moins j'espère ...)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Je rencontre le Diable - 28 décembre (pov Rishka)**

\- Aïe! Criais-je alors que je venais encore une fois de me pincer le doigt. Chaise de merde. Journée de merde. Boulot de merde, enchaînais-je dans un murmure rageur.

Je me mis ensuite à fusiller du regard l'escalier qui menait aux appartements de mon patron et d'où provenaient des gémissements et autres bruits explicites. En effet, cela faisait plus de deux heures que ce gros porc et ma salope de collègue (supposée collègue) s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre pour baiser alors qu'on devait réparer ensemble les dégâts causés par la dernière bagarre.

Laissant de côté le dossier Peggy le gros cochon*, aussi appelé Rantanplan* chevauchant Jolly Jumper*, je reporte mon attention sur la chaise devant moi. Celle-ci possédait un gros trou en son centre. J'aurais pu faire une mauvaise blague dans le genre: _Voilà ce qui arrivent quand quelqu'un confond sa tête et son cul_ ; si seulement ce n'est pas la vérité. Pas que l'homme soit réellement con. Quoique. Il fut juste, très fortement, aidé par un de ses compagnons de beuverie. _"Fils de pute, t'vas voir si ma môman c'est une pute_ " et bam un coup de chaise et bam une chaise en plus à rafistoler pour Rishka le bricoleur. Génial. Je jette un énième regard noir à la chaise du diable avant de me remettre au travail.

Je profite de mes quelques minutes de répit avant l'ouverture du bar pour admirer mon travail et fumer une clope. La salle de taille moyenne avait été nettoyée ainsi que les tables, les verres et les toilettes. Cependant, certains lieux restaient irrécupérables comme par exemple les murs marrons anciennement clairs mais devenus foncés à la limite du noir ou encore la couche de gras sur les tables. De plus, je ne pouvais rien contre l'odeur du lieu à cause du papier peint qui l'avait absorbée.

Une des deux tables cassées, trois chaises et un tabouret de bar avait été réparés par mes soins et l'ensemble retrouva sa place originelle: Les bouteilles d'alcools sur leurs étagères fixées au mur derrière le bar. Les verres à pieds suspendus sur leurs rails et les autres biens rangés dans le comptoir. Les éviers et les machines à pression étaient impeccables. Les tables retrouvèrent leurs chaises ou du moins celles qui rendaient l'ensemble le moins ridicule possible. Les coussins en cuir des banquettes furent réparés avec de la colle et du scotch et reprirent leur place sur les dites banquettes.

En une semaine, j'avais fait un chouette boulot. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. C'est sûr que si mon radin de boss m'avait donné le fric nécessaire pour racheter ce qui était été cassé, on aurait pu ouvrir plus rapidement mais non Monsieur me donne trois cacahuètes. D'accord, je suis de mauvaise foi, j'ai quand même pu prendre une table, quelques verres et du papier toilette. C'est que nos Picsous* national perdrait de ses valeurs. Je le plaindrais presque ... si je n'avais pas du tout réparer moi-même. On est bricoleur ou on ne l'est pas. Après cette expérience traumatisante, je peux affirmer que je ne le suis pas comme l'atteste le nombre impressionnant de pansements sur mes mains. Mais, voyons le bon côté: ça me donne un petit air de Michael Jackson.

Le bar avait enfin ouvert et il n'y avait pas un rat, en même temps, avec la bagarre de la semaine dernière ça ne m'étonnais pas. Quoique, je pensais qu'il y aurait eu un petit plus de monde. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, ça me fait moins de travail.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand j'entendis le petit ding m'annonçant l'entrée du premier client de la soirée. Un homme se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns et bouclés ainsi que des yeux noirs. Son style vestimentaire oscillait entre le gothique et le motard. Une personne banale dans un établissement comme celui où je travaillais. Mais je le reconnu instantanément pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, ce qui m'avait interpellée la semaine dernière tout comme aujourd'hui c'était l'aura qu'il possédait. Il semblait porter sur ses épaules un fardeau composé de désespoir, de tristesse et de douleur. Il se dégageait de lui un fort sentiment de solitude qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais qu'une envie: le prendre dans mes bras, l'écouter me raconter ses problèmes et le consoler comme je le pouvais.

C'est sûrement ce que j'aurai fait la semaine dernière. Mais, aujourd'hui, je voulais juste enfoncer mon poing dans sa sale gueule. Il était présent pendant le combat entre les deux molosses mais n'avait rien fait. Il m'avait regardé galérer et était parti lâchement en m'ignorant royalement. Je fus sorti de mes souvenirs par sa voix grave :

\- Un Whisky, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il

\- Je vous l'apporte dans quelques minutes, répondis-je avec un faux sourire, avant de rectifier en pensées : ou plutôt dans quelques heures, connard.

Bon en attendant, trouvons une occupation. Je commence à regarder autour de moi dans ce but quand je vis : Avis à la populace ! Picsous est sorti de son antre. Va-t-il m'aider ? Roulement de tambours. Eh non, il va aux toilettes. Mesdames et Messieurs, il ressort. Peut-être que cette fois est la bonne ? Il prend une bière et … il retourne dans sa chambre. L'espoir fait vivre Rishka, l'espoir fait vivre. Mais quand même, sa capacité à monter un poney est impressionnante, c'est dire qu'à ce train là, il va traverser les États-Unis à dos d'âne, de Boston à San Francisco.

\- Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que j'ai commandé un Whisky, m'interrompit une voix transpirant l'agacement.

Je reporte mon attention sur le lâche et dis avec un sourire d'arracheur de dents : « Oh, pardonnez-moi je vous l'apporte tout de suite. J'ai oublié, en même temps avec tout ce monde. » J'illustre mes paroles avec un large geste désignant l'ensemble du bar vide.

Il retourne s'assoir tandis que je me mets à nettoyer le comptoir. Je peux sentir d'ici ses yeux me transpercer de part en part et j'en jubile intérieurement. D'accord c'est mesquin de ma part et oui je me suis montée la tête toute seule en le voyant se lever mais quand même on ne m'ignore pas comme ça.

Ce petit jeu continu encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge.

\- Mon Whisky, siffla-t-il en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

Je l'ignore une fois de plus avant qu'il ne me demande :

\- Pourquoi vous ne me servez pas ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas aidée la dernière fois ? Rétorquai-je en abandonnant mon air de fille écervelée.

Son expression faciale jusque là impassible changea en un savant mélange de surprise, de colère et d'amusement. Ce qui lui donnait malheureusement un air de constipé qui, après un mois de contenance, venait enfin de réussir à chier. Une expression très bizarre qui me faisait m'inquiéter pour Monsieur WC. Un an de nettoyage permet de forger des liens solides.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, dit-il en interrompant une fois de plus mes pensées.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je sarcastique.

\- Hadès, répondit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Oh putain ! Ça devrait être interdit par la loi de donner de tels prénoms. Je comprends mieux votre mauvaise humeur chronique, déclarai-je en riant.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, mortelle. Je suis Hadès, le dieu de l'Enfers, rugit-il, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils formaient à présent une grosse chenille.

\- Mais bien sûr et moi je suis Katerishka de Dragoumir la représentante de la constellation de protection des hippopotames, me moquai-je avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus neutre : Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pris mais vous n'y êtes pas allé mollo.

Je tendis le bras vers mon téléphone dans le but d'appeler un taxi quand je fus prise de frissons et que les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent d'un seul coup. J'avais peur et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que je vis l'éponge avec laquelle je nettoyais le bar, il y a encore quelques minutes : Elle était en feu. Cependant, les flammes n'étaient pas rouges-orangées. Non. Elles étaient aussi noires que la nuit. Mes yeux continuèrent leur chemin et se posèrent sur l'homme à mes côtés. Sa peau à l'origine pâle était désormais d'un blanc cadavérique. Les ombres semblaient danser autour de lui, elles ondulaient doucement et parfois une s'étendait pour lécher la peau du Dieu puis repartait et se remettait à onduler avec les autres. C'était une danse à la fois terrifiante et envoûtante. Mais le pire était sans aucun doute son regard, la sclère de ses yeux était peu à peu envahie par de sombres filaments. Cela me fit penser à une marée noire, quand le pétrole se déversait et détruisait tout sur son passage. Ils étaient remplis de haine, de dégoût mais il me semble, également, qu'il y avait une parcelle de douleur, de souffrance à l'intérieur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il souffrait.

Cette question fut rempacée par une constatation qui illumina mon esprit avec de gros panneaux "attention" de toutes les couleurs:

'Maman, j'ai rencontré le Diable'

Quand je le vis faire apparaître dans une main de boule de feu noir, je rectifiais ma pensée:

'Maman, je vais me faire tuer par le Diable.'

* * *

Bonne semaine et à bientôt, j'espère ...


	4. Chapter 3 : Une histoire : ma Vie

Bonjour !

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je m'excuse donc pour les possibles fautes que vous trouverez.

Bonne lecture (j'espère) ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une histoire : Ma vie – 28 décembre au 10 janvier (pov Hadès)**

Je jubile en voyant son regard se teindre de peur, en la voyant perdre son sourire moqueur. Une misérable mortelle osait se moquer de moi. Elle allait le regretter, comme le montrait les ombres répondant à ma colère. Je tendis ma main et fis apparaitre en son creux une boule de feu noir. Alors, que je prendrais mon élan pour la lancer sur cette insolente mortelle, elle tendit son pouce gauche en avant et se protégea le visage avec son avant bras droit. Mais, c'est son cri étrange qui me fit suspendre mon geste.

\- Pouce !

Il eut un instant de flottement avant qu'elle n'ouvre prudemment les yeux. Voyant que je n'allais pas l'attaquer, pour l'instant, elle dit quelque chose qui me décontenança complètement :

\- Avant de me tuer, je peux vous posez deux questions ?

Je reste figé à sa demande et m'interroge à mon tour : _Est-elle stupide ou suicidaire ?_ Elle prit mon silence pour une approbation et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fait dans ce bar miteux ? Toute trace de peur avait disparu de son visage pour être remplacer par de la curiosité, quand elle poursuivit : Pourquoi vous souffrez ?

Les deux certainement, stupide et suicidaire.

J'hésitais entre la tuer douloureusement ou la tuer lentement, lorsque je me rappelle une phrase qu'avait dite Hestia à Héra, il y a quelques décennies de cela : _'Parler de ses problèmes fait toujours du bien, ma sœur, cela te permettrait d'extérioriser ta douleur et d'obtenir un avis secondaire sur les évènements'_. Je regarde la jeune femme devant moi. Katerishka, si je me souviens bien. Elle était belle, constatai-je simplement. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs, rassemblés dans un chignon précaire, contrastant délicieusement avec sa peau de porcelaine. Les traits de son visage étaient harmonieux et délicats. Plutôt grande, elle avait une silhouette élancée, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait une petite poitrine. Mais tout ce qui faisait sa beauté était, sans aucun doute, ses yeux si particuliers : un était semblable à un saphir tandis que l'autre était une émeraude. A cet instant, ils étaient braqués sur moi, débordant de curiosité.

Je n'avais rien à perdre en appliquer le conseil d'Hestia car après tout cette mortelle allait bientôt mourir. C'est pourquoi je répondis à sa question :

\- Ma femme m'a quitté

-Attendez, m'interrompit-elle, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes le Hadès des mythes ? Je lui lance un regard noir qui ne sembla pas l'atteindre. Donc votre femme c'est … Vinsé-chose

\- Perséphone, la corrigeai-je. Les noms ont beaucoup de pouvoir, poursuivais-je, donc ne les utilise pas abondamment.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Mme P, elle n'a pas bouffé une pomme qui l'empêche de quitter les Enfers ?

\- C'était une grenade, rectifiai-je, et oui elle l'a mangé mais sa mère à trouver un moyen de contre la malédiction.

\- Sa mère ?

\- Déméter

\- La meuf de l'agriculture ? Mais attendez ce n'est pas votre sœur elle ?

\- Si. Je m'attendais à une expression de dégout ou une déclaration dans le genre 'l'inceste c'est mal'. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se mit à pincer ses lèvres dans le but de cacher le sourire qui voulait y fleurir, mais, malheureusement pour elle, ses yeux brillants de mille feux, exposaient à chacun son amusement face à la situation.

\- Donc, vous étiez marié à votre nièce, cette fois si, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de faire taire le commentaire sarcastique qui voulait de toute évidence s'échapper.

Je hoche la tête en me disant que finalement elle devait être stupide. Cependant, elle redevient subitement sérieuse et dit :

\- En faite, je ne comprends rien. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir au tout début ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demandai-je un peu désemparer devant tant d'idiotie, après tout mon problème n'était pas compliqué.

\- Bah, depuis le début : votre naissance, éclaircit-elle avec une expression qui me fit penser que c'était moi l'idiot dans cette pièce et non elle.

Soudain suspicieux, je l'interromps :

\- N'essaierai-tu pas de gagner du temps afin de trouver une idée pour t'échapper ?

\- Et vous voulez que je vous attaque avec quoi les cendres de l'éponge, rétorqua-t-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur l'objet et de dire : En parlant de ça. Adieu Bob, repose en paix.

Elle me lança ensuite un regard amuser et fière de ses bêtise, ainsi qu'un sourire malicieux qui fit apparaitre une unique fossette au coin droit de ses lèvres. Cette absence de symétrie lui donna un air de lutin se réjouissant de sa dernière farce.

De mon coté, j'eus la réponse à ma question : elle était totalement stupide.

Je pousse un soupir mais commence tout de même mon récit, en prenant appuie sur le bar :

\- Mon père est …, mais je fus interrompu par un « Trente seconde, je ne suis pas prête » alors qu'elle commença à s'activer. La serveuse prit un verre propre, qu'elle remplit de Whisky avant de me le tendre et posa la bouteille sur le comptoir. Rishka sortit d'un placard deux sachets de cacahuètes et prit trois bières du frigo. Elle plaça le tout à coté de ma bouteille d'alcool avant de sauter sur le comptoir. Une fois bien installée et équipée, elle porta toute son attention sur moi.

Je recommence, donc, mon récit :

\- Comme je disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, je lui lance un regard noir qui eut pour effet de la faire soupirer, mon père est Cronos le roi des Titans et ma mère, Rhéa, la titane de la maternité …

Et ainsi continua toute la soirée et les nuits qui suivirent pendant un peu plus d'une semaine. Je venais après la fermeture du bar. Tandis qu'elle m'attendait assisse sur le comptoir, avec à côté d'elle une bouteille de Whisky, des bières et de la nourriture. Katerishka m'écouta pendant tout ce temps, ne m'interrompit que de rare fois pour poser des questions pertinentes qui lui permettaient de mieux comprendre ce que je racontais.

J'en ai raconté des choses : mon enfance dans l'estomac de mon père, ma libération, la guerre qui a suivit nous opposant à notre propre famille, ce fichu jeux de dés qui me condamna à régner sur les Enfers, ma vie jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Perséphone, les conseils de drague de mon frère, l'enlèvement de la déesse du printemps, notre mariage, la réaction de Déméter, le compromis trouvé par Zeus, les siècle qui séparèrent les évènements précédents à la Second guerre mondiale, ainsi je lui racontai mon quotidien. Puis, j'évoquai les di Angelo, Percy Jackson, la guerre contre Cronos, celle contre Gaïa. Je lui décris ma famille : Hestia, Héra, Poséidon, Zeus, etc. … et je terminais mon récit sur mon divorce et cette lettre qui me hante, celle que j'ai pu lui réciter par cœur. Des millénaires racontés en quelques nuits et pourtant, j'ai tous dit : je n'ai pas menti, rien omis. Mes mots ne furent que pure vérité.

Mon existence est foutrement pathétique.

Le silence tomba après que ma voix se soit éteinte, je termine ma bouteille de Dieunysos cul sec et j'allais en faire réapparaitre une autre quand je fus interrompu par un bruyant :

\- Mais qu'elle connasse ! De la part d'une Katerishka visiblement outrée.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Ca ne vous gène pas vous ? demanda-t-elle en titubant. Elle a vécu à vos dépends pendant des siècles et elle se barre sans dire merci, sans vous le dire en face et même par lettre, elle a été trop lâche pour vous l'écrire. Bon débarra ! Votre ex-femme, Perséphone, n'est qu'une putain de petite salope.

Le dernier son sortit de sa bouche fut accompagné d'un bien plus terrifiant : celui du tonnerre. Un éclair traversa soudainement la porte et fonça droit vers la serveuse. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à mes reflexes divins qui bâtirent un dôme protecteur autour de nous.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me remercier, elle s'exclama :

\- P'tit Jésus ! J'ai failli mourir

C'est beau de rêver.

\- Vous venez de me sauver la vie ?

\- Effectivement

\- Je vous le rendrais dit-elle simplement, face à mon expression pleine de doute, elle ajouta : Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien conscience que dans votre monde j'équivaux à une brindille. Cependant, j'ai une dette envers vous maintenant et je la rembourserai. Ceci est une promesse, Seigneur Hadès, je vous sauverai. Elle me transperça de son regard si particulier, une émeraude et un saphir, avec une telle conviction dedans que je ne pu que lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Quand je me réveille, le lendemain matin, avec une gueule de bois du tonnerre, que je repense à son sourire de lutin et à sa dernière question : ' _Lequel d'entre vous est petit Jésus ?_ '. Je gémis en me retournant dans mes couettes : Mais dans quelle merde je me suis mis.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que j'avais une migraine astronomique, je me fis la promesse de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte de cet alcool et d'éviter les serveuses folles et têtues comme des mules. Mais, avant ça : je vais la tuer dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des messages s'il vous plaît :)

A bientôt (j'espère) ...


End file.
